IM in LUV
by sweetgurl3
Summary: Mikan Sakura, an unpopular, obedient brunette girl trying to figure out her pen pal. His words makes her melt. But will Mikan figure out who is her pen pal? Will she approve of who he is?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm seventeen going on eighteen. I'm plain, simple, brunette, hazel eyes and unpopular. I have this guy, well a pen pal, and I think I'm in love with him. He's captured my heart with his words he said, _typed_. He never told me his name, I did. He claims that he is my school. He take Biology II, English and Government with me. He doesn't tell me any details about him, well, at least very hard ones. Argh! I cannot wait until the the puzzle is finally fixed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Prologue: **_Introducing CrimsonEyes18_

I woke up early in the morning with a loud yawn. I was exited to go to school but totally lazy at the same time. _Same old Monday,_ I thought. Although I wanted to see "CrimsonEyes18", I mean **come on**! It's Monday for crying out loud!

It was only 6:30a.m.! I woke up an hour early. Stupid alarm clock, I specifically whined my clock to 7:30a.m. Arghhh. I couldn't go back to sleep, darn! So, I grabbed my laptop and signed in my MSN. Thank GOD he was online. I wanted to chat with him, but he started first.

That was unfair.

"Hey" he said. With just a word, it made my heart turn into mashed what-so-ever! "What are you doing up so early?" he typed again.

I replied, "Hey. My stupid alarm clock woke me up and HOUR early.." I rolled my eyes in irritation. "And yourself?" I typed. I was still in my silk pajamas and bunny slippers sitting on the hard –but soft- stool with my baby –laptop- in front of me.

"I couldn't sleep well," he started. I just wanted to hear him say that, generally! "Want more hints to my appearance?" he asked.

He is so totally smirking, even thought I don't know him, I DO KNOW HE IS SMIRKING!

"Whatever.." I typed. What else am I suppose to type? I have to be calm and cool. You expect me to type, 'YAYAYA! I'VE BEEN LONGING FOR THAT QUESTION!'. Come on, it's too much. Okay, he's typing now.

"Popular .. this is wa-a-ay to easy to discover me!" he typed. Popular huh? Easy? He has _got_ to be kidding! Do you know how many popular students are there at Alice Academy? Let's just say enough to take me over? Yeah, that many! I replied, "WAY easy? Do you know how many students are there at Alice Academy? Popular students I mean.."

"Well, you have to find out in another hour's time. I gotta go now. Dad's coming! See you in school, Mikan.." he typed and instantly went offline.

This is the life of **Mikan Sakura.**

Anyway, I want to get to school early. Oh yeah! Have I mentioned anything about Natsume Hyuuga? He is the most biggest baka you'll ever meet!! I hate him from the day we broke up. Yeahp! That's right! He is my ex-boyfriend. I heard he became different after I broke up with him. He became richer, popular and a total PLAYBOY! Hard to belive that i _use to _date this baka! I have no idea why, but he is always one step ahead of me. Don't know why but it's so freaky. Oh crap! It's 6:45a.m.! He's so gonna beat me again!

Darn! I can't find my skirt! Here goes another Monday ..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GA.

**Chapter 1; Same old Monday**

I ran to class .. FAST! Even though it's 6:55a.m.!!! IMPOSSIBLE! I realized I was right in front of my class and there stood that little crrep; Natsue Hyuuga.

_Natsume's P.O.V. ;_

Ah .. It's Mikan Sakura. She is the WORST BAKA you'll ever meet. "Hyuuga .." she greeted me quite coldly. It was my scene now.

"Polka-dots," I said casually still reading my manga, faking to read my manga actually to act natural around Mikan, I mean Polka-dots. I was actually _trying_ to remind her about the times when we use to date. What are you thinking, Natsume!? Erase that off!

"We not there anymore!" Mi – POLKA shouted. Looks like she fell for it. Haha! Darn .. I miss it when she's getting mad. Let me do some more damage.

"Oh really? If we aren't there anymore, why do you still_ remember_ what I _use to_ call you?" I said. Smirking..Well, that's my signature move. Hn.

_Mikan's P.O.V.;_

Arghh! HE IS THE MOST ANNOYING FREAK YOU'LL EVER MEET! BAKA! We're technically arguing right now. Luckily, nobody's in school yet. I **cannot** believe I have to sit next to him. Darn Narumi-sensai, he's the most irresposible teacher, ever. You'll always catch him sitting down in front of the class writing some homework of what-so-ever on the chalk borad and then turning around –with the sight of the teenage jungle- and then sitting down on his chair and turning on his laptop. Or mabye during class, he'll be in the teachers' lounge or whatever!

Oh my gosh, he looks so cute today .. MIKAN SAKURA! YOU HAVE **OFFICIALLY **TRADED YOUR MIND WITH SUMIRE'S!

"Hyuuga, take a look at me, I'm just plain old .. me. While you're Mr. Hot Shot, why would _I _dump you? _You_ dumped me, remember? I shouted back. I knew I was going to cry but I fought it. Hard. It was the most unpleasant moment for me to remember it.

**Flashback**

Mikan standing next to the Sakura tree right in the middle of the park, waiting for her one and only beloved Natsume. They swore to each other that they would visit the Sakura tree everyday. Mikan leaned on the trunk of the tree and sighed. _Natsume, where are you?_ Mikan thought.

_Finally! _Mikan thought. The sight of Natsume made her jiggle, a little. But then, Mikan took a one-second-look on his face and could so tell something was wrong. "What's wrong, Natsume?" Mikan asked with a slight frown that could not be hidden.

Natsume turned to her and looked at her with his poker face. "We need to talk, Mikan," he began. He took her by the hand and dragged her softly to a bench in front of the Sakura tree. They both sat down, "Mikan, I really like you," Natsume said with a rough, soft tone "But, I don't really think that _this_ is gonna work out," said Natsume looking down and playing with his fingers a little. Mikan shook her head and then blurted out a small laugh. "Natsume, you're _–giggle- _joking aren't you?" said Mikan looking at Natsume. But Natsume didn't let out a word, chuckle, smile. Nothing.

"You're serious?" asked Mikan in surprise and in shock. "But last month you said, -"

"Yeah! I know what I said, Mikan! I told you! I want to break up with you, okay?! You don't understand English do you, Mikan?! I wanna break up alright?" he asked tired of all her excuses.

Mikan bursted out in tears. "FINE! Be that way! I made you different, Natsume! You'll deny the fact of screaming into my face! Natsume, if you want to break up, fine! I never want to see you again you piece of crap!" she yelled. She sprang to her feet and walked back to her home in tears.

From a safe distance, Mikan whispered to herself, "I love you,"

**End of Flashback**

"Class! Please be seated and turn to page 195 and copy the exersise A and B," called Narumi-sensai. I hadn't realized that Narumi-sensai had already entered the classroom and everybody is playing with paper balls and aeroplanes, as usual. I **cannot** wait till it's computer class!

_Lunch.._

"Hotaru, have you found out who CrimsonEyes18 is?" I asked my best friend, Hotaru Imai. Sometimes, she is scary beyond all reasons, but she is the **best** inventor you'll ever meet. And she is also a good hacker, black-mailer, anything scary, actually. Like last time, she pranked-mailed Sumire and told her that she was going to get killed on midnight. She had to sleep with her mum, so I'm told. I laughed at the thought of that.

"Not yet, baka. I'm doing the best I can," she said impatiently while screwing a nail into her new invention. Looks cool but scary at the same time. I wanted to touch but stopped myself. She has a baka gun! Okay, I could've have sworn that Natsume Hyuuga was looking at me. I mean, we HAD to sit on the same table. All thanks to Ruka and Hotaru!

Ever since they started dating, they had to sit on the same lunch table. If Natsume and I refused, Hotaru would black mail us or hit us with the baka gun. We had two horrible, tragic choices. So, we were forced to sit together. I think Ruka and Hotaru are planning on getting us back together, but it's _so_ not working, baby! No, it's not!!

"Mikan! Get your hands of my sushi! Now I got Mikan-D.N.A all over it!" shouted Natsume flipping my hand away. Since when was he sitting next to me? Weird. Ahh, Ruka is it? Darn him! Stupid, Ruka! I could see Natsume giving dagger stares to Ruka. And let me tell you, Ruka's sky blue eyes were turning paler, so was his skin! Man, the daggers really went through. "Doesn't matter, Hyuuga. Everybody has D.N.A., stupid!" I shot back. I had to say something! "Doesn't matter? Look, polka—yes, everybody has D.N.A. But your D.N.A, is _different_." He said calmly. Okay, I know I should have ignored that but I could'nt. My darn tounge betrayed me. "So is yours," I said. I gave him a stick-out tounge. "Little girl." He shot back. Annoying !

_Computer class;_

I signed on my account on MSN. Narumi-sensai doesn't care. As usual, he's on his laptop! Thank God!! He's online! Yay, should I say 'hi' first? Okay .. I'll say it first.

DARN! He beat me again!

**(Hey guys. I'm gonna put this in MSN version K? k..)**

CrimsonEyes18 says: Hey. I know who you are, you know?

I gasped. He found out earlier than me? HE KNOWS I AM MIKAN SAKURA !? He'll never except me for who I am.

LittleHazel says: How did you find out?

CrimsonEyes18 says: Well, if I tell you..

LittleHazel says: Uh huh ..

CrimsonEyes18 says: If I tell you, you'll probably find out who I am and then you'll win the game.

LittleHazel says : I wanna cheat in your game .. ;)

CrimsonEyes18 says: Cheating is against the rules, little girl. You'll have to play level by level.

Level by level huh? That would take like FOREVER!

CrimsonEyes18 says: I haven't talked to you in ages!

Dramatic much!? This guy is so .. **dramatic** but _sweet.._

LittleHazel says: We talked this morning

CrimsonEyes18 says: I can't stop thinking about you .

LittleHazel says: Next hint please..;

CrimsonEyes18 says: Avoiding the subject huh? Smart move..

LittleHazel says: xP

CrimsonEyes18 says: Right. Next hint: My hair colour is the name of a bird..

LittleHazel says: Name of a bird? Hmm..

CrimsonEyes18 says: Ah ah… don't ask me questions about my hint, cos I won't answer any. :P

My heart sank. I was about to ask him whether it was raven. But I couldn't! His so called game, is very tricky. _Level by level, level by level._ I quoted. Just then, Hotaru was talking to me on MSN as well.

Bakagun 45 says: mikan .. where's ruka?

She never uses big alphabets. She goes to the short-cuts.

LittleHazel says: Next to Hyuuga..why? Where are _you_?

Bakagun 45 says: with nonoko. She wanted me to teach her black mailing. Pathetic.

I could hear Nonoko yell, _"Hotaru! How dare you say that to your own frie..-" _she was cut of by a loud pop kind of sound. Duh! Hotaru hit her with the baka gun. I'm guessing Nonoko "eaves-read" on my conversation with Hotaru.

Bakagun 45 says: class dismissed. So you talking to the "crap-son"eyes dude again?

LittleHazel says: CRIMSONEYES, HOTARU! Respect him please..

Bakagun 45 says: whatever, baka.

Well, my conversation with CrimsonEyes18 just continued. It was so romantic. I'm so _in-like_ with him. I'm not ready or love. I just have to find the right _him_…

End of Chapter.

**So how was it? I think this chapter was a little to detail .. Oh well . Hope you guys like it..You guys have been requesting chapter 2 so yeaah.. LUV U TOO!**

_**May God bless.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own G.A or Batman

_This chapter is dedicated to;_

_Dhanyiaa – best reader you'll ever have_

**Chapter 2**: Mum of Mikan

I was sitting down in the hall. I have no idea why we had to do that. My mum and dad divorced when I was really little. I could remember the time when they were arguing.

**--Flashback—**

_Mikan was sitting down on the stair where her parents were too busy arguing to spot her. She was holding her teddy bear tight while listening to the yells her parents were making._

"_All I want you to do is get a __**real**__ job otherwise we'll all starve!" yelled Mikan's mother. Mikan knew she was in a bad mood._

"_Writing __**is**__ a real job, Yuka! If we're all starving, then why is Mikan still alive!?" Mikan's father shot back "I need to go out for a while, okay?" _

"_FOR WHAT!? Drinking again? I will not let you go out! You have to take care of Mikan! She hardly sees you! She misses you a lot!" said Yuka. Mikan cried when she heard that. __**Daddy drinks?**__ She thought._

"_So what!? She is __**your**__ daughter from now on! Mikan will be sleeping with you tonight! I'm going away tomorrow!" yelled her father. Mikan's father never cared for the family. He's never home. Sometimes he doesn't come home for a few nights. Yuka cried._

"_Before our marriage, you promised that __**we**__ will take care of our child, __**we**__ would raise he or she up like us. __**We**__ will always keep her sa..-" she was cut off._

"_I KNOW WHAT I SAID! Not everybody keeps their promises, alright? Goodnight!" he took is hat and his coat and left. Just then, Yuka saw Mikan crying on the staircase. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I promise, Mummy will take care of you no matter what!" her mum climbed up the stair and hugged little Mikan. _

"_Mummy, will we be forever best friends-sob- please? And tell each other everything?" sobbed Mikan. She looked into her mother's eyes and cried even harder._

"_Of course, my little hazel, Mikan. I love you, dear." They hugged each other throughout the whole night. Ever since, they never argued, fought or punished each other._

**--Flashback Ends—**

Anyway, mum would get angry about the fact that me and Hotaru came home late from school. Hotaru was practically my sister. I met Hotaru when I was ten. So, Hotaru's parents past away after an opera concert they went to. Her parents got murdered by this dude who wanted their money. So, my mum said she could live with us. I always thought it was something like Batman or whatever.

So all they were talking about was smoking in the bathrooms .. _blah-blah-blah_ .. cellphone in classrooms .. _yada-yada_ .. and downloading games or programmes on the school computers. Yeah, yeah, whatever! Nobody is litening to you, Ms. Runy! Except Koko, of course. He thinks school is a palace filled with wonders. I can't even imagine being Koko. So, nerd-like.

_Home…_

"Where have you guys been!?" Mum shouted as she heard the door slam. "I have been worried sick, Mikan and Hotaru! Did you get lost? Robbed?"

She may be my mother, but she is a _little_ too over-protective. "We're fine, mum. The school had all of us to stay back. So, yeah." I explained.

"Ms. Sakura, have you made lunch? I'm starving," Hotaru protested. I am hungry too actually. We didn't eat! MY GOD!!

"Yeah, mum. I'm starving," I said rubbing my hollow stomach. My mother just smiled, "Of course, dearies. Come along," she said leading us to the kitchen. "I made ramen, specially for Hotaru, Mikan's favourite tofu and I bought your favourite drinks! Ice lemon tea!"

I think my mum was proud of herself. She knew what we loved the best, Hotaru and I love my mum. She's over-protective but she's the **best** cook you'll ever meet! The ramen's so good!

"The ramen's so good, Ms. Sakura" Hotaru commented with a mouthful of ramen. "Thank you, Hotaru. Glad you like it. Mikan, any comment?" my mum asked. I think she just doesn't want to make me feel left out of the conversation.

"It's delicious, mum. As always!" I gave her a thumbs up.

Well, I showered and everything. Wore my comfortable t-shirt and short pants. I wore my socks and turned on my baby –laptop!

As usual, CrimsonEyes18 was online.

Yes! I finally started the conversation first!

LittleHazel says: Hey.

CrimsonEyes18 says: Hey. You beat me. Haha

LittleHazel says: Yes, I have. *claps*

What? I couldn't help but celebrate a tiny ant party.

CrimsonEyes18 says: So, what colour is my hair?

LittleHazel says: Well, I'm thinking it's raven. But it could be something else. Like seagull white. Or something. But, who on earth would have white hair besides seniors?

CrimsonEyes18 says: HAHA! Okay, whatever you say.

LittleHazel says: Another hint, PLEEEASE!

CrimsonEyes18 says: Another one?

LittleHazel says: Just one..

CrimsonEyes18 says: Fine. My hair_ is_ raven.. Tsk.

LittleHazel says: Yes! I'm right..

CrimsonEyes18 says: Now, what about you?

LittleHazel says: What about me? ..

CrimsonEyes18 says: You know why I named my display name CrimsonEyes18. Why is your called LittleHazel?

LittleHazel says: Well..when I find out who you are I promise I'll tell it to you.

CrimsonEyes18 says: Deal then.

Well, our conversation continued and continued. Until the cold yell came..

"Yo! Mikan! I need to black-mail somebody now!!" yelled Hotaru. "I need the laptop! NOW!!"

"Few more minutes, please!" I yelled back in reply.

"That was the 5000th 'few more minutes'!! GET YOUR GOOFY BABY DOWN HERE NOW, MIKAN SAKURA!" yelled Hotaru. She's like my grandmother sometimes. Tsk.

LittleHazel says: Hey, I gotta go now. Stupid Hotaru wants the laptop. I'll talk to you tonight. Bye.

CrimsonEyes18 says: Sure, Mikan. Bye.

And that was that. If only our conversation would've continued longer. I wish it was tonight already! Well, at least we have a TV…at least.

"Hi, litte hazel Mikan. Want some fruit pie?" she offered. If she's such a good cook, why doesn't she open a restaurant or something. Hey, that's a good idea! A RESTAURANT!

"MUM! Why don't you open up a bakery or a restaurant or something? We can get the money to pay rents and bills!" I exclaimed in exitement. Mum seemed to look thoughtful. She smiled.

"Mikan! Why haven't we thought of that before!? But the problem is, where should we open it?" Mum said.

My heart sank. Darn! Just when a good plan was cooked. I guess it was _over-cooked_. Wait! Next week is my birthday. At the same time as the school festival. Mum can open up a bakery there. Natsume's father is owner of a shopping mall. Brilliant!

"Don't worry, Mum. I'll take care of everything. You practise your cooking!" I said. I'm too exited I think I might explode brain-lava. Oo-kay,thinking of that just made me want to throw up.

I love you, Mum! You're the best ever!!

END OF CHAPTER

_**So how was it? Actually, I kinda miss my mum right now. She's coming home tomorrow. But I still miss her like crazy. I LOVE YOU MUMMY! LOLS. So, my social life has inspired me to write about Mikan's mum so yeah.. Hope you'll like this story.**_

_**BTW, Dhanyiaa was the first to take a sneak . Luv you guys. **_

_**-sweetgurl3**_

_**May God Bless.**_


End file.
